lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΘΕΡΜΟΤΗΤΑ ΜΑΖΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Mάρτιος 8 του 2017 Όταν ο Joule το 1847 ανακοίνωσε τις εργασίες του ότι η θερμότητα είναι μια μορφή ενέργειας δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι η θερμική ενέργεια Q θα μπορούσε να συνοδεύεται και από μια μικρή μάζα m, διότι μια τόσο μικρή μάζα ήταν αδύνατο να μετρηθεί πειραματικά. Και παρότι αυτός ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας φαίνονταν ως ευλογοφανής το 1872 ο Γερμανός χημικός Lothar Meyer υπέθεσε ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της ανακατανομής των ατόμων στις χημικές ενώσεις η μάζα του συστήματος θα μπορούσε να αυξάνεται ή να μειώνεται εξαιτίας της μάζας των σωματιδίων του φωτός. Πραγματικά εφόσον η θερμική ενέργεια Q ανήκει στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, τότε όπως και στην περίπτωση του νόμου φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 θα έχουμε και εδώ την αντίστοιχη σχέση Q/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Έτσι η θερμίδα που ισούται περίπου με 4,184 J θα συνοδεύεται από μια πάρα πολύ μικρή μάζα m = Q/c2 = 4,184/9X1016 = 2,16/1016 Kg, ή 2,16/1013 γραμμάρια. Και φυσικά μια τόσο μικρή μάζα που ήταν αδύνατο να εντοπισθεί πειραματικά οδήγησε τους φυσικούς του 19ου αιώνα στο να υιοθετήσουν τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο, η οποία με την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής F = Mo(dυ/dt) διατηρείται κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο λοιπόν πίστευαν ότι θα έπρεπε να συνεχίζει να διατηρείται η μάζα και κατά τη μετατροπή της μηχανικής ενέργειας σε άλλες μορφές ενέργειας. Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα, ότι δηλαδή ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας θα έπρεπε να ισχύει και στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, συνηγόρησαν και τα πειράματα του Lavoisier o οποίος απέδειξε ότι στις χημικές ενώσεις ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι ισχύει στο ακέραιο. Συγκεκριμένα το 1789 ο Lavoisier έγραψε: “ Πρέπει να το θεωρήσουμε ως αξίωμα χωρίς αμφισβήτηση ότι σε όλες τις διαδικασίες της τέχνης και της φύσης τίποτε δεν δημιουργείται. Ίση ποσότητα ύλης υπάρχει τόσο πριν όσο και μετά το πείραμα… και τίποτε δεν συμβαίνει πέρα από μεταβολές και μετατροπές στους συνδυασμούς των στοιχείων αυτών”. Ιστορικά, μετά από το θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής (Planck 1900), ο Kaufmann το 1901 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο από τη διάσπαση β εμφανίζει αυξημένη μάζα. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο και το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) έδειξε ότι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο = 0.511 MeV/c2 του ηλεκτρονίου (πριν από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου) γίνεται μετά από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μάλιστα σε πολύ υψηλές ταχύτητες u, καθώς αυτές πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ γίνεται τόσο μεγάλη που κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Αυτό το γεγονός που εξαιτίας των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) που δεν έχουν μάζα και της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν ( EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) έδειχνε ότι ανατρέπει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας σε υψηλές ταχύτητες u, σήμερα πια εξηγείται πολύ απλά, διότι ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Το γεγονός ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα το γνωρίζουμε όχι μόνο από τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός που τις απέδειξε ο Soldner το 1801, αλλά και από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος ενώ το 1905 θεωρούσε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, τελικά το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθέτησε τα σωματίδια φωτός του Νεύτωνα γράφοντας: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Άλλωστε και στη σελίδα 4 του βιβλίου του δείχνει μεγάλη απογοήτευση από τις θεωρίες γράφοντας: "Tentatively accepted theories have explained many of the facts, but no general solution compatible with all known clues has yet been evolved. Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it." Επίσης και για τη θερμική ενέργεια Q τόνισε ότι συνοδεύεται από μάζα. Συγκεκριμένα διαβάζουμε: “ Ένα κομμάτι σίδερο ζυγίζει περισσότερο όταν είναι πυρακτωμένο παρά όταν είναι κρύο. Η ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς μια κάποια μάζα”. Επίσης μετά και από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure ..electromagnetism" (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου κατά τη διάσπαση β οφείλεται στο λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 1,29 ΜeV/c2 που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του ασταθούς νετρονίου μάζας Μn = 939,56 MeV/c2 σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο μάζας Mp = 938,27 MeV/c2. Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων αποδεικνύεται ότι καθώς η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = d-u = 3,69 - 2,4 = 1,29 ΜeV/c2, το οποίο στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας συντελεί στην αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου. Επίσης και στο δευτερόνιο, όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), καθώς η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ= 2,2246 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 MeV του φωτονίου, τότε και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2 θα μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ του δευτερονίου είναι πειραματικά μετρήσιμο, αφού ξεπερνάει τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου Μο = 0,511 ΜeV/c2. Όμως στην περίπτωση του μοντέλου του Bohr το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 είναι πάρα πολύ μικρό σε σχέση με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (Μο = 511000 eV/c2) γεγονός που δεν έχει καταγραφεί στα συμπεράσματα του Bohr. Αυτό βέβαια είχε ως συνέπεια ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία του μετρήσιμου ελλείμματος της μάζας στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα, να παραβιάσει την παραπάνω εξίσωση του Bohr (ΔΕ = hν) κάνοντας την υπόθεση ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν δεν οφείλεται στην ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ αλλά στη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Συγκεκριμένα ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας κατήργησε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo του Νεύτωνα και εισήγαγε τη άκυρη μάζα ηρεμίας Mo πιστεύοντας ότι η μάζα αυξάνεται κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια. Και μάλιστα παρότι στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας υιοθέτησε την αδρανειακή μάζα, εντούτοις εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι η λεγόμενη μάζα ηρεμίας μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια.(Contradicting relativity theories). Έτσι κάτω από μια τέτοια λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί της ισοδυναμίας μάζας και ενέργειας έγραψε: “ Η φυσική πριν από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας περιείχε τους δυο πολύ σπουδαίους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Αυτοί οι δυο νόμοι φαίνονταν να είναι απόλυτα ανεξάρτητοι αλλά μέσω της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ενώνονται σε μια αρχή”. Στην πραγματικότητα η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν μπορεί να ανατραπεί από καμία θεωρία, διότι με το σκεπτικό της αμελητέας ύπαρξης τριβών ή της μη ύπαρξης τριβών, όπως συμβαίνει σε συστήματα έξω από την ατμόσφαιρα της Γης, εφαρμόζεται ο θεμελιώδης νόμος της μηχανικής F = Mo(du/dt) οπότε κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Αντίθετα στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπως είναι τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα , επειδή έχουμε όχι μόνο απορρόφηση μάζας φωτονίων αλλά και απορρόφηση μάζας από θερμική ενέργεια. Πέρα από αυτό ή ακόμη και από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια των quarks παρατηρούνται τα φαινόμενα του ελλείμματος της μάζας το οποίο δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή ισχύει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν, όπως συμβαίνει στην εξίσωση του Bohr, δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν, διότι αν ίσχυε η υπόθεση περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν τότε θα καταργούνταν όχι μόνο η εξίσωση του Bohr, αλλά και η εξίσωση του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν hν = ΔΕ , ο οποίος για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ (1921). Το ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των νουκλεονίων καθώς και στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο. Βέβαια το γεγονός ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 ή σε μάζα θερμικής ενέργειας m = Q/c2 προκύπτει όχι μόνο και από τα τελικά συμπεράσματα του Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του1938 αλλά και από την ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι και με την εφαρμογή και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt καθώς και με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού αποδεικνύεται γιατί η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου ύστερα από την απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε υψηλές ταχύτητες u σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ που δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2 /c2-u2) Πραγματικά με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού καταλήγουμε στο νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Δηλαδή ακόμη και στα φαινόμενα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ο δεύτερος και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα εφαρμόζονται πιστά για να ανατρέψουν όλες τις θεωρίες περί πεδίων και σχετικότητας που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ένα πολύ καλό παράδειγμα που μας λέει ότι η θερμική μάζα m = Q/c2 συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας των σωματιδίων είναι η περίπτωση της αύξησης της μάζας του αντινετρίνο κάτω από συνθήκες μεγάλης θερμικής ενέργειας. Στο αρχέγονο σύμπαν (our early universe) πριν από το στάδιο της νουκλεοσύνθεσης η θερμοκρασία του σύμπαντος ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα τα αντινετρίνο να απορροφούν όχι μόνο τη θερμική ενέργεια αλλά και τη μεγάλη μάζα της θερμικής ενέργειας. Έτσι όλα τα αντινετρίνο μεγάλης κινητικής ενέργειας και μάζας είχαν τη δυνατότητα να αλληλεπιδρούν με τα πρωτόνια και να τα μετατρέπουν σε ασταθή νετρόνια. Λόγου χάρη ένα τέτοιο αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης μάζας ΔΜ = 1,8 MeV/c2 απορροφάται καθώς αλληλεπιδρά με το πρωτόνιο μάζας Mp = 938,27 Mev/c2 για να μας δώσει νετρόνιο μάζας Μn = 939,56 MeV/c2 και ποζιτρόνιο (e+ ) μάζας 0,51 ΜeV/c2 Δηλαδή ν- + p = n + e+ Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων το αντινετρίνο μιας τέτοιας αυξημένης μάζας αλληλεπιδρά με τη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου για να μας δώσει την ασταθή τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου με παράλληλη εκπομπή ενός ποζιτρονίου. Δηλαδή ν- + dud = ddd + e+ ή ν- + u = d +e+ Έτσι στα πλαίσια και του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας η παραπάνω εξίσωση σε μάζες ΜeV/c2 γράφεται ν- + u = d + e+ . Δηλαδή 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0,51. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στην Κβαντική φυσική έχουμε όχι μόνο το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης αλλά και το νόμο Θερμότητας-Ύλης ο οποίος ερμηνεύει τα φαινόμενα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής όπως τα ερμηνεύει και ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts